templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikaru Clan
Background The Mikaru Clan (Pronounced mike-a-ruu or Me-Kah-roo) was a long line of Echani Shipwrights that lived mainly on Coruscant but also stayed on several other core worlds. They were known for ships that held functionality and in most cases aesthetically pleasing appearances. The Mikaru Family became the Mikaru Clan after Vincent moved away from Coruscant and joined the Twilight Jedi. Vincent was the only male Mikaru heir of the Mikaru line, and his descendants, from his daughter Talora Mikaru to Vincent Mikaru XIII circa 450aby and beyond were part of the Templars. During the Anti-Sith Insurgency the Clan fled Coruscant to Eshan with help from the Remsian Republic where they reestablished the Mikaru Shipwrights within the Free Echani Alliance. History The Mikaru Clan's recorded History begins several thousand years before the battle of Yavin. The original Patriarch of the family was Morganus Mikaru an Echani Warrior and Veteran of the Jedi Civil War. Morganus was Force Sensitive, very force sensitive, but he managed to keep it concealed from the Jedi and the Sith. After the War, Morganus took the surname Mikaru, which meant "Seed of Life" in an all but faded language he had heard about during the War. Mikaru was his codename during the War, its not recorded who gave him the name but it has sense been the last name of all his Decedents. After settling down, Morganus began working on his passion, ship design. During the war he observed dozens of ship designs, and noticed their flaws. He took it upon himself to making better ship designs. His first design wasn't a success, it was a flop but it taught him valuable lessons. His second design, the Star Wind-class was a resounding success. Traditions Mikaru's held various traditions Tattoos Mikaru's held a Tradition of Tattooing. When a Mikaru, male or female reached the age of 14 they picked a Tattoo, or designed their own. The tattoo's were meant to represent a Mikaru's "Echani Warrior History". There where Three types of Tattoos used in the Tradition. thumb|left|75px|Traditional Arm Tattoo Design Arm Tattoos were the most common of Mikaru Tattoos. Normally done on just one arm, traditionally the left but sometimes both. These Tattoos were generally used by the males of the clan to symbolize strength, within chaos. The arm was a symbol of strength, and the tattoo, on first glance, was very chaotic looking. Shoulder Tattoo's were the rarest Variety in the tattoo tradition. Vincent I had them, as did Vincent II. Back tattoo's are mostly chosen by female Mikaru's like Talora Mikaru. These tattoos could be what ever the individual wanted. Talora herself had a pair of angelic wings on each shoulder blade. However, most chose tattoos with similar aspects to the arm tattoos, a 'tribal' like design. Each Tattoo had a special meaning direct to the person who bore it on their skin. Like all Clan Tattoo's. Talora's represented her free spirit. Most women who married into the Clan chose to undergo this tradition chose back tattoos most often. A rare but not unheard off variation of these tattoos was writing, down the center of the back, ranging anywhere from old Mikaru Proverbs to poems. The tattoo's could also be more complex, covering the whole back, sometimes they'll even cascade over the shoulders and down the arms, combining all three tattoo designs. Mikaru's Brand thumb|200px|Muri's Brand' At the age of 12, all Mikarus, Male, or Female, went through a right of passage. This Right of Passage began their quest for adult hood, which ended at the age of 14 and the selection of their tattoos. The first right of passage was one of Spirituality, Intelligence, and Endurance. The young Mikaru was tasked with forging, on their own, their own sword. Each design followed a similar design but all were decorated, or had personal changes to the individual forging it. The Sword, in traditional Echani Brand tradition, was a Vibroblade, and was impervious to lightsabers. After forging the sword, the child's parents would take the sword, wrap the handle in cloth, and engrave the the sword with the child's name, and the word brand, making it their own. As such, the swords were attached to their user, Morganus' Brand, Vincent's Brand, Esme's Brand. Honorary Mikaru's were forbidden to practice this tradition, though a biological Mikaru could forge a Brand of Brotherhood for the Honorary member. Hammer of the Forge left|70px|"Hammer of the Forge" As part of their long standing history of being shipwrights, all Mikaru's are given a "Hammer of the Forge" at the age of 10. Originally they were actually given a hammer, but several dozen generations ago the tradition changed. Instead of a hammer, a necklace of a hammer was given. The hammer had an intricate knot design. The hammers were made of a silvery metal, the actual material is secret to only Biological Mikaru's. Sovereign The Mikaru Clan was a partial theocracy. Instead of a 'ruling council' like most clan type families they had a single leader. The Sovereign, He or She was normally elected to the position, ore one could challenge a Sovereigns ability to uphold the position and get it if proven you are more worthy. A Sovereign made decisions for the majority of the Clan. Clan wide business transactions, use of the clans name, use of the clans symbol, and most importantly, if and when the clan would relocate in times of need. Here is a list of some of the more influential Sovereigns. *Morganus Mikaru *Tranquillina Mikaru *Gaius Mikaru *Vincent Mikaru *Kev-Mas Mikaru *Vincent Mikaru VI Clan Families Mikaru Family Eda Family Kawa Family Tashiro Family Category:Mikaru Clan Category:Articles by Kahn Iceay